On the Way
by 0Twisted-Symphony6
Summary: Shawn and Juliet have decided to have a baby. This chronicles the nine months of Juliet's pregnancy. Sequel to Babies on the Brain


**Babie(s) on the Way **

**(This is the official, complete title. The formatting of this website doesn't let me do parentheses in titles.)**

**A/N: ****I got a lot of requests to do a sequel to Babies on the Brain where Shawn and Juliet actually have a baby, so here it is! I decided to call it "Babie(s)" rather than "Baby" on the Way for the parallelism of the titles. :)**

**Warning: Bit of language in the labor scene, as might be expected. Haha.**

* * *

><p>"Shawn! Shawn, get in here!" Juliet called from the bathroom.<p>

"What, what is it?" he exclaimed, barging into the attached bathroom of their master bedroom. He noticed his wife of almost six months sitting on the counter, clutching a white piece of plastic, a grin covering her face.

Her smile was infectious, and he was pretty sure what she was about to tell him, so he smiled too as he asked, "What's going on?"

"It's positive," she replied, absolutely beaming. In that moment, Shawn swore he had never seen anyone look as beautiful as she did right then.

He wrapped his arms around her slim body, lifting her from the counter and spinning her around.

"We're gonna have a baby?" he clarified.

"We're gonna have a baby!"

His eyes widened as he thought about the weight of the words. They had been trying to get pregnant for nearly two months, so he was excited, but suddenly scared at the same time.

"We're gonna have a baby..."

• • •

Shawn and Juliet couldn't wait to tell everyone the news. Juliet wanted to call everyone, but Shawn thought it was a much better idea to just announce it in the station, where the majority of the people they cared about would be. Shawn had texted Gus telling him they had a case, so he needed to meet them at the station.

The happy couple strode into the entrance of the police station, their hands tightly clasped together.

"ATTENTION EVERYBODY," Shawn bellowed, "Detective Juliet Spencer and I have a very important announcement to make!"

Juliet smiled at his use of her full title. She also loved hearing her new name—Juliet _Spencer_.

Shawn looked to Juliet, conceding the right to make the official announcement.

"I'm pregnant!"

The couple was immediately bombarded with hugs and handshakes from all around.

Shawn felt a hand on his back and turned to see Gus, who engulfed him in a hug. No words were spoken between the best friends, but much was said.

After pulling away from the hug with Gus, Shawn locked eyes with his father. Shawn began to approach Henry, nervous about his reaction.

"Hey, Dad," Shawn greeted.

"Congratulations, Shawn," Henry responded, extending his hand for a shake. "So I'm going to be a grandpa."

"And I'm going to be a dad," Shawn mused, his face exposing his fear.

"Are you ready?"

"I don't know, Dad. I thought I was. We'd been trying to get pregnant for a couple of months, but now that I know there really is a baby in there," Shawn trailed off, but Henry understood.

"For what it's worth," Henry offered uncharacteristically, "I think you'll be a good dad."

• • •

Juliet was halfway through her first trimester, about six weeks along, and they were having a routine doctor's appointment to check on the baby.

They were both excited because it was going to be their first appointment that involved an ultrasound. They would actually get to see their baby.

Juliet had been surprised and somewhat annoyed at her seemingly rapid weight gain. She was still quite small, but as she had always been petite, it felt like a she was expanding like a balloon. If you knew she was pregnant, you could already see signs of a baby bump on her small figure.

The ultrasound technician came in and greeted them and then proceeded to apply a very cold gel to Juliet's stomach.

Shawn held his wife's hand as they watched the screen closely, hoping to be able to spot their baby. The image was grainy, however, and they couldn't recognize where there baby was on their own.

"Well," the technician started with a smile, "it looks like you two are having twins!"

Juliet's eyes widened dramatically and Shawn's jaw dropped. They turned to look at each other, their faces both looking entirely shocked.

"T-twins?" Juliet managed to choke out. "Two babies? As in plural?"

"Yes, Mrs. Spencer. You're having two babies."

• • •

Shawn and Juliet were getting used to the idea of having twins, but they were still pretty nervous about raising two babies at one time. They really had no idea how to raise one baby, yet alone two!

They were excited, though, and everyone was excited for them.

The doctor had told them that their babies were fraternal twins, but they hadn't found out the sexes yet. That's what they were going to be doing that day.

Juliet lay on the table in the doctor's office, cradling her large stomach. She was five months along, but it looked more like she was at seven months.

Gently stroking her stomach, Shawn looked up at his wife. "What do you want?"

"Hm?" Her eyes moved from watching Shawn's hand on her stomach to looking him in the eyes. "What genders do I want?"

"Yeah, I mean, we'll love them no matter what, but I'm sure you have some inclination toward one gender or another."

"Well, when I first found out I was pregnant, I pictured a little boy with my blonde hair and your hazel eyes," Juliet started. "And now that I know we're having twins, it would be nice to have one of each."

Shawn nodded taking Juliet's hand with his free one. "I pictured a little girl. She looked just like you, with blonde hair and blue eyes. She was perfect, just like you are." Shawn paused. "I'm going to be really protective if we have a girl. I can't even imagine how I could survive if we had two girls. When they started dating, I would have a heart attack." Juliet laughed, knowing that would be completely true. She knew he would be a fantastic father to two little girls, but it would be tough.

"I could go for two boys," Shawn continued, still rubbing Juliet's belly. "As long as they're not too much like me!"

Juliet smiled and leaned over to give her husband a kiss. Just as she did so, there was a knock on the door, and the ultrasound technician, a different one than they had the last time, came in.

"So you guys would like to know the sex of your babies, correct?"

Shawn and Juliet simultaneously nodded and smiled.

The tech searched the screen, waiting for the babies to position themselves in a way that she could figure out their sexes. Finally, she saw it.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Spencer; you're having a boy and a girl."

• • •

After an extremely long pregnancy—she was four days late—the babies were finally coming and Juliet could practically sing from joy—if she hadn't been in so much pain.

Shawn could hardly take watching his wife scream so loudly. He had been shot before, but he was pretty sure he still couldn't even match the level of pain Juliet was feeling.

He tried to help her by whispering encouraging things in her ear, but it just pissed her off.

"Stop telling me that I can fucking do this, Shawn Spencer! You are not helping _at all_!"

Shawn was glad when the doctor told them it was time for Juliet to push, because that meant that the babies would be there soon and Juliet wouldn't be in pain anymore.

Juliet massacred his hand as she pushed with all her might, but Shawn didn't say anything in fear of being yelled at again. He merely rubbed her back as it arched forward, giving her _silent_ encouragement.

"It's a girl!" their doctor announced as the first baby finally made her way out of her mother's womb. Juliet cried as she watched her baby be cleaned and swaddled.

Jules reached out toward the baby, wanting to hold her daughter, but the doctor shook his head.

"Sorry, Juliet, but you're going to be having another contraction in less than a minute, and your son is ready to come into the world."

Juliet felt a pang in her heart but nodded, thinking about delivering her son so she could see both of her babies.

As the next contraction ripped through her body, Juliet cried out, "THIS IS YOUR FAULT, SHAWN!"

"My fault? You're the one who told me you wanted a baby!" he defended.

"_A_ baby! I wanted _one_ baby, dammit! One at a time like normal people do it!"

Her rant was interrupted by the doctor. "We've got the head. Next contraction, we'll get the shoulders, and then we can just slide him out."

"WE?" Juliet raged. "I'm sorry, but I think _I_ got the head. And _I_ am going to get the shoulders. None of this _we_ shit!"

"Jules," Shawn said softly, rubbing his wife's shoulder. "You're doing a great job. You're amazing."

"Shut up, Shawn!" she cried as the next contraction hit. "If you didn't have stupid super sperm, fertilizing two eggs at once, we would be done already and I wouldn't be pushing another watermelon out something a tenth its size!"

Juliet screamed, unable to talk any longer, as her son's shoulders finally passed, and the doctor was able to slide him out.

"Congratulations, you have a boy!"

Juliet collapsed back onto her bed but continued to watch as the nurse cleaned up her baby boy and then brought him and her daughter over to her.

She couldn't help but sob at the sight of her two beautiful children. She held her son, whose head was covered in long, blonde wisps of hair, as Shawn held their daughter, whose hair was the exact opposite. She had dark brown hair covering her head.

"What should we name them?" Shawn asked softly, completely entranced by his newborn children.

Juliet looked from their son to their daughter. "I didn't really think about middle names, but I do have some first names picked out. You can say no if you don't like them," Juliet replied, not wanting her children to have names that their father didn't like.

"I'm sure I'll love them," Shawn responded, letting his daughter take his finger in her tiny hand.

"Zachary and Zoey," Juliet spoke softly, glancing up at her husband to gauge his reaction.

"They're great names, Jules. I think they fit them well."

"Do you have any ideas for middle names?" she asked, motioning to Shawn to have them switch babies so she could hold their daughter and he could hold their son.

"I like Isabelle," he answered softly. "Zoey Isabelle Spencer."

"I love it. What about for him?" she asked, nodding toward Zachary.

Shawn stared down at his son, watching was Zachary tried to eat his little fist. Suddenly a name popped into his head out of nowhere. "Aiden."

"Zachary Aiden and Zoey Isabelle Spencer," Juliet mused. "It's perfect. They're perfect. The names, our babies. It's all perfect."

Shawn handed their son back to his wife, helping her situate the baby into the crook of her free arm. Juliet's hair was all over the place, drenched in sweat from the intense labor. Her face was flushed and she had no make-up, but lying there holding their children, Juliet was the most gorgeous woman in the world.

Leaning down to plant a kiss on his wife's head, Shawn smiled. "I love you, Jules."

Juliet tore her eyes away from her babies and looked up at Shawn with a large smile. "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**I LIED.**

**"Babie(s)" was because there were multiple babies! Except...when I came up with the title, it really was just because of the parallelism that I named it that.**

**But then it made me want to make them have twins. :D**

**Hope you like the names! :) The boy name was one that I had thought up for another story but didn't end up using. **


End file.
